


Heroes Day-- Plus Two

by thefloralpeach



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, aka i want nath and marc to be involved in everything, because i love them, mayura rewritten, there are other characters too but these are the most important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefloralpeach/pseuds/thefloralpeach
Summary: What if Nooroo staged a little rebellion during Mayura? What if he could allow an individual or two to regain their akumatized abilities, but without being brainwashed? What if Nathaniel and Marc were involved in the Mayura events?What if Nathaniel and Marc got to be superheroes for a day?





	Heroes Day-- Plus Two

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago because I love imagining Miraculous episodes but if Nath and Marc were there. This is completely self-indulgent and I haven't read through or edited it, but maybe someone will enjoy it too so alas I'm posting it here!

It all happened so fast.

Marc didn’t know what was going on at first. One moment he heard Alya yelling about something on the news, something to do with Ladybug. The next second, everyone else was screaming.

Nath had his phone out in a flash, going to the same website Alya must have been on. Over and over again, they showed the same footage- Ladybug, akumatized, and Chat Noir crumbling into oblivion.

He had frozen next to Nath, unable to wrap his head around it. No, there was no way that was real, it _couldn’t_ be…

Then there was more screaming. Marc wouldn’t have had any mind to move if Nath hadn’t gotten up first, nearly shoving his art stool to the side. The two scrambled to the door of the art room, looking out onto the courtyard. And they were met with something horrific… the butterflies, which everyone knew all too well. But there were so many at once, and they were scarlett, making them somehow even more menacing than their usual dark forms.

He didn’t know who the first was to get akumatized this time. The first one he saw was Mylene- Horrificator. Then the others began popping up. Stoneheart, Gamer, Princess Fragrance. Marc brought a shaking hand up to his mouth.

Chat Noir was dead, Ladybug was evil, and all their friends were being akumatized. He heard Marinette yell not to let fear overcome you, but the words did not compute. Now there was the fear of becoming Reverser again, and doing god knows what to his friends, to Paris, to the world…

Alya and Nino embraced right under the stairwell, and the new akumas avoided them. To someone stronger, maybe that would’ve been hope. But Marc wasn’t strong. He was scared, terrified, hopeless-

“Come here!”

A sharp voice cut through Marc’s thoughts, accompanied by a strong arm around his shoulders. Nathaniel.

Nath was strong. He made quick decisions- which sometimes made him jump the gun, but he did _something_. He did something where Marc couldn’t do anything.

Tentatively, Marc returned the gesture, putting an arm around Nath as well.

Looking up, he realized a group of akumas had been flying their way. They would’ve gotten him too, for sure. But Nath… of course he made sure that didn’t happen.

Everything was a blur of emotions, but Nath steadied him.

Looking back down amongst the chaos, he saw Alix fall to the akumas. That one had to hurt. All of their friends, minus only a handful, were turning to villains before their eyes in what seemed to be the most hopeless situation.

In an instant, Nath pulled Marc back into the art room and shut the door, closing them off to the outside world. Marc followed without question.

“We’re gonna stay in here.”

Marc didn’t think that was a bad idea. Not at all. But he was still doubtful that things would be okay.

“What if… what if everything doesn’t get fixed this time?” Nath looked at him, prompting him to go on. “Ladybug is… and, Chat Noir is…”

Nath stopped him right there. “There’s still Rena Rouge and the others. And there’s people like us who won’t be akumatized,” Nath reassured. “We should wait until the akumas have moved on. Let’s… I don’t know, let’s, talk about something.”

Marc heard the wavering confidence in Nathaniel’s voice.

“We… we could talk about our next issue?” Marc suggested. Nath couldn’t be left to do all the hard work here. They both would have to actively make sure they didn’t fall prey to the fear and hopelessness that Hawkmoth was banking on.

Nath grinned. “Sure. I can sketch some ideas.”

* * *

 

Nooroo could only watch in horror at the pain his master was causing.

When bound to a miraculous wielder, kwami’s couldn’t do much since their powers were being distributed to another body. However, Nooru had been practicing a way to combat Hawkmoth’s evildoing for months now.

Hawkmoth hadn't seemed to notice that is akumas were becoming weaker, ever so slightly. Glaciator was easily swayed by love, as was Evillustrator. Zombisou even came close to resisting akumatization entirely. These villains were closer to their regular human selves than akumatized monsters- which was the way the kwami’s power was supposed to be used. Powers were supposed to be granted at no price, with _trust_ that the holder would help you. This power wasn’t meant to brainwash.

Either way, Nooroo had been saving up his energy for a time like this. Creating this many akumas, even through Catalyst, would normally expend a lot of the kwami’s energy. However, since his wielder was in a new sort of realm, Nooroo took the liberty to use some of Gabriel’s own energy for this one. The man didn’t seem to notice, thank god. If he did, it could easily be attributed to a side effect of Catalyst’s ability.

Finally, Nooroo felt strong enough inside the miraculous to actually act, to do something. He took a quick scan of Paris, honing in on the various emotions. Hawkmoth only knew how to hone in on anger and sometimes fear. Nooroo, however, could go deeper than those primary emotions. He searched for hope, he searched for fighters, he searched for people who’d be a good match to help the heroes finally win.

Two butterflies flew towards a nearby school. Ah… perfect. Two of the strongest and most useful powers, two of the strongest people Nooroo could think of to help out.

He sent the white butterflies into the school, watching as they entered the window of the art room.

* * *

 

“The pigeon guy? No, that already happened in real life and we are _not_ going to relive it!”

Marc and Nath laughed from inside the art room of the school. Their phones were away, both boys ignoring them despite the messages piling up. The only thing they had to do right then was be safe, out of the way, and human.

They were too busy to notice that two butterflies had flown in, until it was too late. Marc’s eyes widened as he finally saw the bright creatures, but they were already closing in. One merged with Nathaniel’s pen, and the other with the piece of scrap paper on which Marc had been writing. On their faces appeared the familiar purple masks, though a different voice greeted them.

“Marc, Nathaniel, I am Nooroo. I am the one in Hawkmoth’s possession, the reason for his power.”

Marc… was hearing clearly? This wasn’t like when he’d been akumatized to be Reverser. No, his emotions weren’t altered, he wasn’t different. He looked up at Nath, whose eyes were glossy but otherwise there, present.

This wasn’t an akumatization.

“Ladybug will need some extra help. I will grant you both the abilities you had while akumatized, but you will be otherwise unchanged. Can I trust you to be heroes for today?”

Marc glanced over at Nath again, and they locked eyes in a moment of doubt.

Was this a trap?

Would they just get akumatized again?

Who _was_ this person?

“Yes.”

Nathaniel broke Marc’s train of thought. His eyes squinted just slightly, a new determination in them.

There were two options. Listen to this strange being, or ignore it and keep doing nothing. Keep being powerless.

“Yes.”

With Marc’s approval, the two boys were enveloped in a light; unlike the dark, suffocating purple of the akumas, this one was a soft and bright white. For a moment, he couldn’t see, but he could feel himself changing.

When the brightness faded, he looked down at his hands- both with stark, contrasting colors. He looked up then, meeting Evill- Mightillustrator face to face. Just like their comics.

Nath grinned like a kid on Christmas. They were _living_ out their comics.

Marc found himself smiling as well.

He took the piece of paper that had held the butterfly and threw it instinctively on the ground. The same white light enveloped the paper, turning it into a familiar shape- his glider.

For once, Marc didn’t hesitate. Hesitating never furthered a story along. He hopped on his glider, motioning for Nath to join him. Then, they were off.

* * *

 

The city would have been beautiful. If it weren’t for the literal tons of akumas and akumatized people.

Princess Fragrance. Timestopper. Glaciator. Hell, even _pigeon guy_. And more.

And in the epicenter, Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“They’re alive!” Marc exclaimed. In that mere second, he _felt_ the hope returning to him.

Nath had his pen on his tablet the next moment, scribbling away.

“Might as well give them all the help they can get!”

The next instant, an extra weapon appeared next to each hero, a copy of the original. It was a start to how the two new heroes could help.

Rena Rouge noticed her duplicate weapon first, and upon looking upwards she found the source.

But she didn’t smile.

She alerted the others. She was ready to fight.

They didn’t know…

Marc saw Carapace’s shell hurling towards them. In a panic, Marc almost lost control of his glider, but a familiar yo-yo knocked the shield out of place.

“Wait! They’re not scarlett like the others!” Ladybug yelled.

Marc maneuvered his glider closer, summoning a paper plane in his hand.

“Hawkmoth didn’t send us- someone named Nooroo did,” Nathaniel explained quickly while Marc was still trying to find words. As if to prove it, Marc aimed the small plane at Frightengale, throwing it and hitting her spot on.

“Reversion!” He called as it hit her, and she turned to normal, red akuma flying away from her. Ladybug and Chat Noir exchanged looks that Marc couldn’t quite decipher, but it must have been good, since it was followed by a smile from both heroes.

Ladybug looked at the two new heroes, smile still on her face. “Mightillustrator, Reverser- good to have you on our side this time!” She called to them.

The next few minutes somehow felt both like seconds and like hours. Everything was moving so quickly. Nathaniel was scribbling away, trying to trap whatever villains he could. Marc was trying to both summon and aim enough of his planes to actually make a difference, to de-akumatize or at the very least take their evil strength away.

It was surreal to be fighting alongside both his closest friend and his favorite heroes. But, he didn’t even have time to revel in it. Every time one akuma was defeated, another somehow appeared. Whatever Hawkmoth was doing this time, it was stronger than anything they’d ever seen before. Even with the advantage of flight, the villains found ways to throw them off course, to keep fighting for their dark side.

Marc took note of how the other heroes worked together. Rena Rouge and Carapace, always having each others’ backs. Queen Bee- Chloe of all people- cooperating with the heroes to make sure everyone was safe after being de-akumatized. Chat Noir, holding his own against so many, and playing off of the other heroes moves. Ladybug, helping _everyone_.

And finally, a Lucky Charm.

Marc had two planes in his hand, but waited to see what Ladybug would do. This would be the final piece of the battle. With almost half of the villains de-akumatized, this would win them the battle.

Or… that’s what should have happened.

As soon as the heroine began explaining what they would need to do, the other heroes froze. Marc followed their gaze to the Eiffel Tower, atop of which stood Hawkmoth himself.

Marc froze mid air, and he felt Nath’s grip tighten on him- not for safety, but because they were both terrified. What do you do when the most powerful villain you’ve ever heard of is standing right there in front of you?

What do you do when he notices he doesn’t control you?

Marc locked eyes with Hawkmoth, and his heart could have stopped right then. The villain’s face was devoid of any emotion besides rage, and with a swift motion of his hand, Marc felt his power dissipate.

That bright light that had enveloped he and Nath before was gone. This feeling was not the one from before, this was more like having the wind knocked out of you. This feeling was like having your soul sucked from your body.

Two butterflies appeared in front of the boys, both returning to their master.

And Marc felt himself falling, his glider no longer there to support him.

He could do nothing but scream.

All he could feel was the sensation of falling. That, and fear. Nathaniel was no longer next to him, no longer holding him. He was sure for a moment he was about to meet his death- until he felt familiar arms around him.

Chat Noir once again saved him from falling to his death.

Marc felt his feet on the ground, and every bone in his body was grateful for Chat Noir’s existence. After his panic for his own life subsided for a moment, he looked around for Nath.

Carapace was holding him only a few feet away, placing him on the ground. Marc breathed a sigh of relief, but that relief could only last a second.

Hawkmoth was still there, still pissed, and still powerful.

Chat Noir motioned behind both boys. “You need to get out of here! Find cover now!” He yelled, and turned to face battle again.

Marc was still frozen, but again, Nathaniel didn’t hesitate. Just like the initial akuma attack, he grabbed Marc’s arm and ran.

Finally they reached the rubble of what used to be a building, though the walls on one side appeared to be somewhat sturdy. Nathaniel dragged Marc behind it before collapsing, his breathing strained. Marc collapsed beside him, closing his eyes for a moment and letting his mind catch up to his body. He barely noticed he was leaning on Nath’s shoulder until the other boy rested his head on Marc’s in response.

Marc was too terrified to feel that social anxiety right then.

“What do we do now?” He asked before thinking, voice barely more than a whisper and more gravelly than he’d been expecting.

Nath’s breathing seemed to have calmed down substantially, but Marc could still tell he was scared too. They were both scared.

“I… I want to help. I wanted to keep fighting.”

That wasn’t the response Marc had been expecting. But… it also wasn’t something he completely disagreed with. He maneuvered himself so he could look up at Nath, pressing him to say more.

“We got to be heroes, we got to actually _do_ something, you know?” Nath continued. He took a deep breath before continuing. “I don’t want to just hide.”

Marc looked down, nodding his head just barely.

“I… I don’t want to hide either.”

As much as he agreed with Nath, he knew they couldn’t move. They couldn’t do anything but hide.

This was something Ladybug had to handle.


End file.
